Dean and Sam: Something Else
by yamiyugiforever
Summary: Sam had been worried about Dean ever since John died. Even though he was only seventeen years old but he knew how his brother hid things. A simple talk between them was enough to break the flood gates between Dean and Sam Winchester, changed them forever.


Okay, here it is! My second story on the great !

It's a Wincest so enjoy!

Notes: It's a few years earlier than in the show so Sams' shorter and younger.

"Dean, put down the bottle. We need to talk," Sam ordered when he walked into their rented motel room. Dean looked over from his spot on the bed closest to the door, "What's got your panties in a twist, Sammy? We got a job somewhere we need to jump on?" Sam shook his head, locking the door and checking the salt lines before he turned off the T.V. and placed the remote on the nightstand.

Dean yawned, "Then what's up, Sammy?" He pushed himself up so that his back leaned against the headrest as Sam toed off his shoes and sat on the edge of the bed, crossing his legs. "What's wrong, Dean?" The elder yawned, "Nothing, why?" The long haired Winchester sighed, "Don't lie to me, Dean. I may be seventeen and ran away two years ago, but I know you. I'm still your brother."

"Nothing's wrong. Just let me watch T.V." As he reached for the remote, Sam leaned over and slapped his hand, "No. We're talking about this, Dean. You're not blowwing this off again. It's dad, isn't it?" Dean's jaw tensed just slightly, something a stranger, not even their father would notice, but Sam did and it made his heart jumped into his thoart.

"Dean, please. You can't leave me alone in the dark like this. You're the only thing I have. If you can't tell me what's bothering you, then how can I trust you?" The two brothers locked eyes as the younger's bottom lip quivered slightly. Dean sighed and leaned back, "I'm not alright, Sammy." He scoted closer, "What's wrong?" "I'm not... good enough to be alive right now. Dad wasn't the greatest but I'm not better than him."

Dean looked away, "I just know that if Dad hadn't been doped up on meds, he would've seen that too. He wouldv'e know that he could've let me die and take care of you. You're the one that matters, Sammy. Dad wasted his time with me. He should've left me in Kansas when you were a baby." Suddenly, Sam punched Dean in the jaw, startling the older man.

Dean looked at him in shock as Sam went to punch him again. He reacted quickly, pushing Sam onto his back where he held Sam's hands down above his head and the younger bucked. "Sam! What the hell?" Sam glared up at him through teary eyes. Dean froze, "Sammy? Sammy, what's wrong?" Sam glupped, "How could you say that? How could you say that you're not good enough? Why would you wish Dad had left you behind?"

"Sammy-" "No! Don't 'Sammy' me, Dean Winchester! If you weren't around, then where would I be? Some fucked up kid with daddy problems? You know me and dad never got along! If you weren't here, I'd be dead because I never listened to him! Fuck, I'd be on the streets if it weren't for you! I don't care about dad 'cause he hated me when he found out that I love you, Dean!" Both froze as Sam swallowed harshly.

Dean watched as his brother's efforts to get away doubled. "Get off me, Dean," He grunted out, making an effort not to look at Dean. But the elder had his weight pressing the younger down and shook his head, "You wanted to talk, Sammy. We're talking." "Please, Dean, just forget about it." Sam wiggled the wrong way, making their groins brush together and his face burn bright red as he hardened slightly.

He instantlly stilled as Dean watched him, puzzled by the smell in the air. Sam pulled at his hands, which were still in Dean's tightening grip, "Just hit me and get it over with, Dean. I know I'm sick." He clenched his eyes tight when he felt his hands being held down with one of Dean's hands. But instead of hitting Sam, Dean traced his inner thigh, making Sam gasp sharply, his eyes bluging at the sight of his brother's hand.

"Dean, what're you doing?" Sam asked breathlessly as Dean's finger traced from his knee up inside his inner thigh and stopped a few inches from his joint, where there was a growing problem. Dean didn't answer as he placed his palm on Sam's thigh, the heat from his palm driving the latter insane. He slowly turned his hand to grab the back of Sam's thigh, making his brother pick his leg up and place his foot flat on the bed then spread his legs.

Sam followed his motions without a thought, almost in a trance as Dean's hand slid to his hip. He looked up at Sam, whose face was burning red, "De, stop. Don't mess with me. Please, just let me up and we'll forget about this." The elder kept their eyes locked as he brushed his fingers over the seat of Sam's pants, making him buck.

He moaned when Dean pushed harder, making his brother feel his fingers through his jeans. Dean growled, "Has someone done this to you before?" Sam shook his head, "I-I've played with myself before." The elder's eyes widened, his hand stopping, "You've what?" Sam's blush traveled down to his neck, "I've played with myself before."

Dean leaned over his skinny yet beautiful brother as the dirty images ran through his head. Growling, Dean pressed a hard kiss to Sam's mouth, making the younger gasp and Dean slide his tounge into his mouth. He licked around Sam's mouth quickly, trying to memorize everything about his brother's mouth. Sam groaned as he let his brother ravage him, hardly putting up a fight for domanice.

Dean pulled away trailing down to Sam's neck then bit harshly, making Sam moan loudly. Dean chuckled into his neck, "You like it a little rough, Sammy?" Sam blushed but it faded when Dean bit his neck again. The elder gripped his wrists tightly as he pushed his hips down to meet Sam's. Sam groaned then hissed when his harened member was pushed against his jeans.

Sam wrapped a leg around Dean's waist, bringing his brother against him harder. Dean breathed hard in his ear as Sam panted, "I love you. Ngh. Dean, I love you." The elder didn't respond with words, opting to grip Sam's hip harshly enough to bruise Sam. Sam looked at Dean through hazing eyes when he elevated Sam up and thrusted against his ass.

The younger's reaction was immedeant, tightening his legs around Dean, pulling him harder. Sam's moaning grew until he nudged Dean's chest with his head, "Dean, clothes, off." Said man understood Sam's broken words and litterally ripped Sam's shirt from his torso. Neither paid attention to this as Sam's newly freed hands did the same to Dean's shirts.

Their jeans were harder to rip but they managed the rip the zippers apart and the buttons was thrown to the other side of the room. Sam's eyes raked down Dean's body then he suddenly leaned up at the same time Dean leaned down, both bit each other on the left side of their necks. Something flowwed between them as Dean held his brother tightly against him.

When they pulled away, they had a trail of blood from their mouths. They ignored this fact as they pressed a hard kiss to eachother, Dean's hands reaching to tweek Sam's hardening nipples. The younger bucked, whimpering slightly in displeasure when Dean pulled his mouth away. His eyes were dark with lust and his form predator.

Sam groaned at the mere sight off his brother, reaching up to drag his nails across Dean's chest. He growled as he quickly ripped Sam's underwear from his body. Sam jerked with the motion and watched as Dean slide down his body, eyes locked with Sam's. He thumbed Sam's left hip before he angled his mouth and bit hard, drawing blood quickly.

The younger moaned in pleasure as something washed over him again. Dean released the now bleeding hip and trailed his tounge down Sam's joint and passed his hard, leaking 8 inch cock. Dean stopped at the base, nosing it softly, smelling his brother strongly. Sam's breathing was harsh as Dean passed his cock completely and gripped the back of Sam's thighs.

He raised his brother slightly, eyeing Sam's dripping hole. He nosed it, breathing in Sam's smell and feeling the heat coming off of his brother. "Mine," he breathed against the shaking hole. Sam groaned, "Your's. Only." Dean smirked, "Sammy. Look." As the younger did what he was told, only to watch Dean's head dissappear between his legs then he felt a wet muscle brushing against his hole.

"Tooounnnge," Sam moaned as he realized what Dean was doing and dropped his head back onto the bed. A growl came from Dean, "Watch!" Sam quickly followed the obvious order, managing to bend himself to watched as Dean's tounge traced Sam's hole then push inside, Dean's nose flush against Sam as he opened his mouth to allow his tounge deeper.

Sam pushed his hips down, gripping and tearing into the sheets under him. He groaned loudly as he felt Dean's tounge move inside of him, "De! Ah!" He felt his brother smirk against his skin and pull away, his hips following. Sam growled lightly at the smirk that dawned his brother's lips. He pushed Dean onto his back and crawled over him, still growling in the back of his thoart as he tore Dean's underwear off.

Dean's smirk stayed as if he was allowing Sam to have his fun. Sam's saggy hair fell into his eyes as he put his legs on either side of Dean's hips. He turned back, gripping Dean's leaking and hard 9 1/2 inch cock. Dean growled when Sam softly dragged his hand up the length, keeping his grip lose. The younger smiled then raised himself up and brought his enterance to the tip of Dean's cock.

The eler snarled as Sam only allowed part of the head to slide in before he pulled himself back up, smirking when Dean followed. Dean growled, "No. In." Sam shook his head, repeating his motions two more times until Dean had enough and rolled them over so Sam was firmly on his back again. The younger's eyes were blown open wide as Dean pressed inside him in a quick thrust.

Sam let out a mixture of a yell and a howl, Dean snarling loudly in his ear and he gripped Sam's hips tightly. Both were still for a moment as Sam adjusted to the size of Dean and Dean releshed the heat that was Sam. Then Dean pulled out of his brother's heat and slammed back in, Sam screaming again, pain lacing his voice slightly as he closed his eyes tight.

Dean nosed his neck as he repeated his short thrusting, looking for that one spot that turned this into pleasure for his brother. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's back, nails ripping into the skin as he held on thrust after thrust. Dean changed his angle and Sam acrhed his back, eyes widening almost painfully as he yelled in pleasure.

He dragged his nails down Dean's back, making the elder thrust harsher as the pain turned into pleasure for both of them. Sam wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, urging him to go faster and deeper onto that spot that was making him see stars and his body tingle. Dean happily answered as he released Sam's hips to grip onto the headrest for leverage.

Sam continued his screams as the bed started to pound against the wall, surely waking their neighbors if Sam's screaming hadn't. Nearly an hour of pleasure, the younger used one of his now bloody hands to grip the side of Dean's face, making the elder look down. Both were covered in sweat and breathing hard as Dean leaned down to kiss Sam. He answered back, his screams and moans now being swallowed by Dean.

He felt something tighten inside him as he pulled away from Dean's mouth to howl. He tightened around Dean, his eyes closed in pleasure until he heard Dean growl, "Open, pup." It sparked something inside Sam and as he opened his eyes then locked them with Dean, he came hard. Screaming but keeping eyes with Dean, Sam held onto his brother tightly, who was still thrusting into the cumming teen.

When Sam was finally spent, his cum covering his and Dean's lower stomachs, he held onto Dean with limp limbs as his brother continued to thrust into his spent body, nowhere near being done. Sam whimpered and pushed at him. "Pup. Stop." Sam shook his head and pushed harder. Dean growled, "Stop." Sam managed to elbow Dean in the face, making the man stop his motions and growled at the panting teen, "Why?"

Sam glared slightly as he braced himself on shaking arms, "Hurt." Dean's face softened as he nosed Sam's curls, "Pup." The younger nuzzled back, "Hurt pup." Dean shook his head, holding Sam against his chest. Sam felt the length inside him twitch and took a breathe, "Go." Dean eyed him, "Hurt?" Sam smiled, "Go. Pup need." Dean thumbed his cheek as he pulled back and slowly pushed back in.

Sam's eyes rolled to the back of his head as Dean continued his slow pace. The younger quickly tired of this and dragged his nails down Dean's biscep, trying to urge him faster. But now it seemed like Dean was unwilling to speed up. Sam growled loudly, his eyes narrowing as Dean rose an eyebrow, "Pup?" Sam growled again, begging this time.

Dean smirked, "Strong pup." He gripped the headboard again and quickly slammed into his brother's small body, making him throw his head back in pleasure. This time it took tweanty minutes for something to tighten inside of Sam and this time he knew Dean was ready too. Dean growled loudly, "Mine, mine, mine, mine." Sam could only whimper as his orgasam ripped through his body.

He leaned up and bit into Dean's chest, right above his heart. As soon as Sam bit him, Dean came against Sam's spot, making him moan against his chest. Then Dean leaned down and bit Sam in an identical spot. As their blood flowwed, something washed over the brothers, engulfing them completely. When they both came down from their highs, they were breathing hard and sweating. Then they pulled their mouths away, blood dripping again as Dean nuzzled Sam's neck. "Mine. My Sammy. My pup."

Sam held his head against his chest as he panted, "Yours." He slowly pulled from the spent teen, who whimpered and winced slightly, some of Dean spilling out from him. The elder laid on his back, pulling Sam against him and a blanket over them while Sam placed his head on his chest. Both were breathing heavily as Sam whispered, "My Dean. Only. Forever." The elder smirked and held an arm around Sam's shoulders, "Forever." With that last claim on each other, the Winchester fell into the most restful sleep they'd have in years.

Hours later when the sun had finally risen, Dean smelt something that wasn't Sam, Bobby, salt, guns or another monster he'd faced in his tweanty two years of living. The thought of a threat so close to a tired Sam made Dean leap from the bed and growl at the far corner of the motel room. A short man with short black hair and bright blue eyes stood in a dark blue suit and a tan trench coat.

His eyes and face were empty as he looked between a naked Dean, who was standing beside the bed, and an equally naked Sam, who sat up in bed with the covers across his waist. The man sighed and spoke in a monotone voice, "So you're real and I'm too lare." Dean growled, "Who are you?" Both brothers realized that they could actually talk now but ignored that fact as the elder Winchester stared down the stranger.

"I am the angel, Castiel. I'm here to help you, Dean and Sam Winchester," Castiel answered in his monotone voice. Dean narrowed his eyes, "I don't believe in angels. They're not real." Castiel rose an eyebrow, "If I'm not real, then how am I standing before you now?" Sam reached up and lightly touched Dean's back, "Prove it." Dean growled lowly, "He can't, Sammy. Angels aren't real."

The short man ignored the elder and nodded his head slightly to Sam, "Very well." The sky outside darkened as lightining flashed then two black masses apppeared on the wall behind Castiel that unfolded to show huge wings that couldn't extend to their full length. Dean growled loudly as Sam sat on his knees behind his brother, eyes wide.

The sky lightened again as Castiel's shoulders relaxed, "Do you believe me now?" Sam nodded, "What're you doing here? What do you want with us?" "To help you. I was supposed to be here before last night happened but it seemed the fates had different plans from I," he responded dully. Sam cleared his thoart, "Why don't we get something to eat and talk about this? Can you meet us outside the diner down the street in an hour?"

Castiel nodded and with a beat of wings, was gone. Dean blinked and turned back to Sam, "Why'd you say that for? Why're we talking to him?" Sam stood up, letting the blanket fall now that they were alone, "Because we need to know what the hell is happening to us. Look." Sam pointed at the bite marks Dean had given him, "This isn't normal, Dean. We couldn't talk in ful sentences last night. Hell, you even called me pup and I answered! We need to figure out what the hell is going on. Castiel's the only one with answers right now."

Dean huffed, "Fine. Go take a shower." As he moved to sit on the bed, Sam caught his wrist, a small smirk on his lips. Dean easily mirrored it as he followed the teen into the bathroom. There, Sam only had enough time to start the shower before Dean yanked him against his chest, his already hard cock pushed against his crack. Sam moaned when Dean moved slightly and pushed him against the counter.

Once he was there, Dean picked up one of Sam's legs and placed it onto the counter, the coolness made Sam heat up. Dean fingered his enterance, "Wet pup." Sam looked in the mirror, seeing Dean's eyes were wide with lust again. He whimpered when the elder teased him with the tips of his fingers. Then Dean pulled his fingers away, a trail of Sam's wetness followed his fingers, connecting them until it broke.

Dean locked eyes with Sam in the mirror and licked his fingers clean. The wetness from Sam nearly doubled as he watched the act, the moisture trickling down his inner thighs. Dean sniffed at the air and smirked, "Pup's wet for me." Sam nodded and moaned, "Please." Dean nibbled on his neck then slammed home, ripping a scream from Sam's thoart.

Dean placed a hand on Sam's thigh, pushing him open as he gripped onto his hip and slammed into him. Sam kept his eyes locked on the mirror, watching the faces Dean made as he slammed into his body. Dean looked up and smirked, "Hot pup. Ready for me." Sam would've blushed at this, if wasn't having his brains screwed out in the bathroom.

Sam reached back and clawwed at Dean's neck, "More. More." One of Dean's hands snuck up Sam's side and dragged his nails across his nipples. The younger hissed as he tightened around Dean. Sam leaned forward and pushed his hips back with as much force as he could manage having one leg in the air. Dean growled in his ear as he continued to scrap Sam's nipple.

Sam whimpered softly as Dean continued his rough pace then Sam reached down to touch himself. A loud growl ripped out of Dean as he gripped Sam's wrist tightly, "No pup." Sam leaned his head onto his shoulder, "Please. Touch. More." Dean narrowed his eyes then roughly gripped Sam's cock, making him gasp as he thrusted into Dean's fist.

Dean slammed into him at the same time he tightened his grip, nearly making Sam choke on his spit. "More!" Sam screamed, nails digging into Dean's forearms as his brother pumped into him and his cock. Sam's head lolled on Dean's shoulder as the elder slammed into him over and over, hitting Sam's spot just right. Suddenly, Sam came hard on the counter, nearly crying from the force.

Dean bit into his shoulder as he came deep in Sam. Both panted, covered in sweat as Sam braced himself against the counter. Dean pulled his teeth from his skin then slowly placed Sam's leg back on the floor. His leg had gone numb and he'd nearly fallen when Dean wrapped his arms around his waist, rubbing his thumbs against his skin. Sam panted and moan softly when he felt Dean pull out of him.

"Okay, pup?" Sam nodded and looked back, still breathing hard but smiling, "Perfect." Dean helped Sam stumble over to the shower and under the stream, which had made itself perfect while the brothers were busy. They quickly washed themselfs, only stopping every now and then when Dean pushed Sam against the wall to press kisses on his lips or new marks to his neck.

When they tumbled out of the shower, they only had ten minutes to dry off, dress and get to the diner. Dean wore a long sleve light gray shirt with the two buttons undone, showing Sam's marks and a dark blue shirt that was completely unbuttoned. Sam wore a dark blue t shirt that showed most of Dean's marks and a dark gray shirt that was unbuttoned like Dean's. Both quickly slid into old faded jeans, Dean into work boots and Sam into Chuck Taylor's Original black and white high top Converse.

As Dean locked the door behind them, one of their neighbors opened their front door to glare at them. "Keep it down you little horn dogs! You kept me up for hours with the screaming!" The old woman shook her head, "Men sleeping with men! How the world's gone mad from my days!" Sam growled, "When was that? When you kept a dinosaur as a pet?"

The woman was shocked, "How dare you speak to your elders like that, boy!" Dean snarled, making her jump, "Don't talk to him like that! He'll talk to you however he wants!" They turned to leave when Dean stopped, scooped Sam up and pushed him against the wall. Sam's legs quickly went around his waist as Dean pressed a hard kiss to Sam, who moaned and submitted easily.

The woman gagged and slammed her door shut. Dean pulled away chuckling and let his brother down. Sam whined at being released but quieted when Dean nudged their cheeks together, "Shh, Sammy. We're outside now. Just wait, pup." The younger growled softly as he watched Dean walked to the Impala and settled behind the wheel.

He rose an eyebrow to Sam and opened his door again, "Come on, Sammy. You wanted to see him. Let's go." Sam bared his teeth and crawled through Dean's door, sticking his ass in the elder's face before he settled in the middle of the seat, pressed against Dean's side. Dean clenched his teeth together as he closed the door and started the car, "This bird better talk fast because I have some serious screwing to do."

Sam smirked and picked his head up to lick at Dean's neck, causing the elder to shudder as he pulled out of the driveway, "Very fast." Sam smiled at his brother, who was speeding faster than normal, "Shh, Dean. Shh." Dean rolled his eyes, "Looks who's talking." He wrapped an arm around the younger, steering his baby with confindence.

He pulled into the diner a few minutes later, seeing Castiel standing right outside the doors, as if he was a statue. Dean frowned, "We have a werido on our hands, Sammy." Sam shrugged and crawled over his brother to smile at Castiel, "Hey, sorry we're late." Castiel looked up but both Winchesters noticed he'd look Dean head on but look a little to the side when he talked to Sam, something Dean was comftable with.

"It's not a problem." He led the way into the sleepy town's diner. They sat in a corner booth, Sam and Dean with their back against the windows. A young, bubbly waitress skipped up to their table, eyes already locked on Dean's body. Sam snarled quietly at the girl, causing Dean to wrap his arm around his shoulders and whispered in his ear, "Shh, pup. Mine. Yours. Forever."

Sam relaxed but didn't ease up on his glare as the girl fummed, "May I get you something to drink?" "Two coffees," Dean answered in a smooth voice. Castiel nodded, "The same." She scarachted something down and nearly stomped towards the kitchen's window. Dean looked towards Castiel, "Okay. You wanna start how you found us? We're pretty good at hiding our real names from supernaturals."

Castiel rose an eyebrow, "It wasn't too hard. My father pointed which town you'll be in and I simply followed the trail of supernatural things getting cleaned up. I was trying to find you before last night to stop you from doing that but I was held up a town over for asking too many questions or something stupid the humans were saying."

Sam frowned, "We're humans. You calling us stupid?" Castiel shook his head, "You're not." The Winchesters fell silent as the waitress returned with their coffees and creamers. Then she left again, anger coursing through her form but the men easily ignored it as Dean shook his head, "Whoa. What?" Castiel looked at him point blank, "You are not human. You or Sam."

"How? Our parents were humans!" Sam exclaimed but the angel shook his head again, "At one time they were but something happened years before Dean was born that changed your parents. Why do you think Mary was killed in a fire? That's the only way to make sure she was dead." Dean frowned, "Wait, back up. Explain it to me again, like I'm five."

"Five years before Dean was born, Mary's parents were possesed and her mother fell to her own husband. The demon that possesed Samuel made him stab himself so when the demon would leave, Samuel would die. He made Mary a deal to bring John back, who he'd killed as well. Mary didn't know that he had changed John so when he bit her during intercourse, she changed as well."

Both Winchesters pulled faces, "Oh! Whoa! Don't say that about our parents! God!" The angel seemed confused about their antics but nodded, "Very well. She'd gotten pregnant with Dean, who was their full blooded first born son and the dominat, then Sam was born, the full blooded second born and submitive. John didn't learn about what had happened until after Mary had died.

"When he'd learned that Sam had fallen in love with Dean, John tried to keep you apart. That's the reason he ran Sam off two years ago. Sam had started to give into the insticts to be with Dean. Right? You grew closer to Dean, following him around, trying to find any excuse to touch him?" Sam nodded, "I'd say I was sick and Dean would take care of me, even though he knew I was faking it."

Castiel nodded, "Dean was also giving into the wolf that wanted Sam. But was more stuble because he knew that you would bow to anything he said. That was why John started to send you on missions alone, Dean. And that's why he had Sam working out more, to blow off the sexual tension that was building up from staying away from Dean for so long."

Dean growled, "John made Sam run?" Castiel nodded, "Sam didn't know it was him though. He thought it was a demon possesing John. He told him that he was sick for loving his older brother and that he was a freak. Sam wasn't doing anything wrong, no matter what John thought. But he still left in order to protect Dean, his Alpha."

"Alpha? Like werewolves Alphas?" Dean asked, the angel nodded, "But you're not werewovles." Dean growled, "If we're not wolves, why do I keep calling Sam a pup?" "Because werewovles are the creatures inside you with the closest mate links. They'll lay down their lives for one another but they don't have the social skills as the others inside of you."

Dean rubbed his forehead, "So, what you're saying is that me and Sam are just pieces of monsters put together to make an ultimate monster?" Castiel nodded, "In your terms, yes." The elder smiled, "I like that." Sam laughed, "What?" Dean shrugged, "Think about it. If we practice nothing can stop us. We're the elite elite. So Cas, do you know what else is in us?"

"Werewolves, Vampires and Demons as far as I can tell. Other insticts or habits may appear later." Sam took a sip from his coffee then frowned, "But if we're weres, then won't we change during the moon and go all crazy?" Castiel smirked, "You're part vampire yet here you sit in the sun." Both looked at the star in the sky then back to the angel.

"You're the perfect creatures, Dean. All of the creatures you have rolled inside of you, you have all of their strengths and none of their weaknesses." Castiel explained, making Dean smile wide. "Hear that Sammy? We're perefect." But the younger frowned, "Is there a catch? There's always a catch, Cas." The angel cocked his head, "Why're you talking about catching? We're not catching anything."

Dean chuckled as Sam giggled out, "Not a phyiscal catch. It's like a loop hole in a contract. Like nothing's for free, you always have to pay something." Castiel nodded in understanding, "You have certain human limitations. But I'm not sure which one's. We'll have to figure them out later." Dean nodded, "Okay, so why're you here to help us?"

"Hunters will find out about you soon enough. Faster if you decide to learn how to control everything and hunt with your powers instead of traditional hunting." Dean frowned, "Well, that'd suck." Sam nodded, "So, is there a name for us or do we just kinda run around without a label for now?" Castiel shrugged, "We have no name for you at this moment."

Dean looked down at Sam, "We'll think of that later, Sammy." Sam smiled then looked at Castiel, "Um, so why were me and Dean only... blah last night?" "You awakened. You gave into everything you are. The wovles are the strongest in marking a mate, that's why you bit eachother." Sam nodded, "Is that why you won't look at me head on?"

The angel nodded, "Dean's wolf would think I was trying to steal you away." Dean scoffed, "I'm smarter than that wolf. I won't flip out every time someone looks at Sam." "No, you won't. Just for the first few weeks after you awakened. Same with Sam, just like he did with the waitress a few minutes ago." Sam blushed, "She was staring at Dean."

"Exactly my point. You'll be possesive of each other for life but these first weeks are training for you two. You need to learn how to controll the creatures inside of you. Dean, stop glaring at the old man. He wasn't checking out Sam. He was startled by the bite marks he can see," Castiel ordered, causing Dean to snap his head at him and Sam to look at Dean.

"I wasn't," The elder Winchester lied, making Sam whimper quietly. Dean looked at Castiel for an answer. "Submitives don't like when their dominat lie to them. They can feel the lie between them. But this will fade only if the Alpha himself is tormented with grief, same with the submities." Dean nuzzled Sam's head, calming him down and sighed, "Well, this has been an interesting chat but now I'm starving!"

He waved his fingers towards their waitress, who came over and filled their cups, "Can I get you anything else?" Dean nodded, "Two cheeseburgers with bacon and french fries. Princess here will have a chicken burger with a side salad." The blonde wrote down their orders then turned to Castiel, "And you?" Castiel shook his head, "I'm okay with coffee."

The woman nodded and left them alone again. Castiel finished his drink, "If you need anything, pray for me." With another beat of wings, he was gone. Dean huffed, "That ass left us with the check!" Sam laughed, "He only had a coffee, Dean. It's fine." The younger leaned against him and sighed, "So we're freaks, Dean." He nodded, "Well, freaker than normal, Sammy."

So I hope everyone liked my first Dean/Sam. Hope it wasn't too confusing, ya?

Anyways, reviewers get hugs!


End file.
